


Harry Potter Drabbles

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Christmas, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Food Sex, Gift Fic, Haiku, Humor, Multi, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Harry Potter drabbles and haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admissions

"Oi, Moony?" Sirius lay propped on his elbows under the willow tree.

"Yeah, Padfoot?" Remus sat beside him, hugging his knees.

"Do y'think--do y'know when, I mean..." he stammered.

"Out with it, Padfoot, before you die."

"I, well...when does friendship become love?" Sirius blurted, not looking at Remus.

Remus surveyed the arching sky thoughtfully. "I, I don't know, really," he answered finally. "I think it just--does, y'know? It just...does." Their gazes met, and held.

"Yeah. I...I guess it does," Sirius agreed softly. They sat together and watched the moon and stars rise in companionable silence.


	2. Transcendence

The sun rises over the low granite stones. It is November, day of the dead, and there are too many ghosts to count. The one you seek has a stone, but no resting place here; rather he runs free now, unchained, his laughing bark echoing across the wind, if your heart could only look.

For what is a veil really, but a gossamer dream, defenceless against such a bounding spirit unleashed by the very stars themselves?

Then you look up. The scene shimmers—and the dog and the man are silhouetted as one against the pink and grey ribboning sky.


	3. Joyful Music Lifts Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Music challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/sirius_remus100/profile)[**sirius_remus100**](http://community.livejournal.com/sirius_remus100/)

Sirius sat cross-legged in front of the shimmering Christmas tree in Grimmauld Place. The tree fairies sang a carol--one he recognized, but couldn't place--and he hummed along, slightly out of tune.

"Padfoot, remember when we used to sing this at Hogwarts?" Remus said as he sat down beside him.

Sirius turned wide grey eyes to him, falling silent. "No I don't," he stated simply.

Remus looked away, and Sirius pulled him into a one-armed hug. "But it doesn't matter," he added. "It's still beautiful even if I can't remember it."

It was the "Hymn to Joy".


	4. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Communication" challenge at sirius_remus100.

When he was young, Sirius had never been big on ceremony.

"C'mon Moony, it's only TEA for Merlin's sake," he'd groan impatiently, watching Remus warm the pot and time the tea.

Not until now, in Grimmauld Place with nothing to do, did he understand the point.

After Sirius boiled the water and spooned the leaves and let the tea steep the requisite four minutes; set out the mugs and added his own twist of Firewhisky; he watched Remus cradle the steaming mug in long cold hands and sip it with a grateful smile.

And that, somehow, spoke louder than anything.


	5. Fall

Sirius gazed thoughtfully at the autumn rain sluicing on the glass. "You know the difference between leaping and falling, Moony?"

Remus glanced up from his fifth year Charms text. "Don't they both end with a horrific splat at the bottom?"

Sirius sniggered. "Well yeah there's that--but with leaping there's a purpose. You mean to do it, yeah? With falling you just--fall."

Remus nodded, wondering what Sirius was getting at.

Sirius touched the windowpane. "I want to leap at the end, Moony. Always to leap."

Twenty years later this is what Remus remembers, as Sirius falls through the Veil.


	6. Prompt Request Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts, ratings and pairings as indicated.

**1\. For lupinslittlesis: Covenant, PG**

_Prompt: Lily and Sirius at Harry's christening._

Lily and Sirius had always had, at best, an uneasy truce with each other.

Yet when it came time to christen Harry, Lily--not James--decided Sirius should be his godfather. James had let her; hoping, but staying quiet, willing to live with her choice.

If she wondered why herself, her doubts were washed away as the priest poured the holy water over Harry's forehead. For when their eyes met, green to grey, Lily could not mistake the meaning of the fierce cradle of Sirius' arms--

His own sign and seal to Harry, James and her, a silent Unbreakable vow.

 

 

**2\. For mackittenx: Shadows on the Wall, PG**

_Prompt: Remus/Sirius - "I'm just sitting here watching the wheels go round and round..." :)_

(ETA: This makes sense if you remember that Mark David Chapman shot and killed John Lennon on December 8, 1980.)

Remus sat cross-legged in the drawing room listening to Muggle LPs on his gramophone.

Sirius leaned in the doorway, watching fondly as the light from the fireplace flickered across Remus' face. "John Lennon, yeah?"

Remus did not open his eyes. "Watching The Wheels," he replied.

Sirius sat down on the floor beside him. "In Azkaban they said Mark David Chapman acted under the Imperius curse. Direct orders from Voldemort."

Remus nodded. "A shame, really. Huge loss."

"Aye," Sirius agreed, leaning his head on Remus' shoulder. "It all was, wasn't it?"

They sat listening until the record skipped into silence.

 

 

**3\. For wildestranger: In The Greenhouse, R (warning--foodplay)**

_Prompt: Draco/Neville, Draco losing his virginity._

"NOW, Longbottom!" Draco ordered. "If you know what's good for you!"

Neville pushed Draco to the smooth floor of the greenhouse. "On—on your kn--knees, Malfoy," he stammered.

Draco hitched up his robes, trembling and aching with anticipation. "Just hurry UP!" he pleaded, though still imperiously.

Unprepared for the sudden blooming pain and pressure, tears squeezed from Draco's eyes. Gritting his teeth, three, four, five more thrusts and it was over, Draco crying out as he came.

Gasping, he turned around--to find Neville fully dressed and tying back the vine of the Muggle cucumber with a shaken smile.

 

 

**4\. For aillil: Gifts, PG**

_Prompt: Reciprocation (I chose R/S.)_

After Christmas dinner, after the children had gone to bed, Sirius and Remus remained in the drawing room.

Sirius stepped up to Remus, proffering a small, hastily-wrapped gift. "Happy Christmas, Moony."

Remus looked at him, puzzled. "Padfoot, I—we'd agreed we wouldn't exchange--"

"I want you to have this," Sirius insisted. "Please. It's the least--"

Remus flushed, looking away. "I have nothing to give you," he mumbled miserably.

Sirius turned him around to meet his eyes, brushing a grateful kiss on Remus' lips. "Your gifts of friendship and forgiveness, Moony. More than I ever hoped for. More than enough."

 

 

**5\. For westwardlee: In The Sun, PG**

_Prompt: S/R, sunshine._

Remus found Sirius basking on the roof of Twelve Grimmauld Place, after two straight weeks of April drizzle.

"Molly thought I'd find you up here," Remus greeted, sitting beside him.

Eyes closed, Sirius didn't move. "Did she now?"

"You're to go rinse greens for dinner."

Sirius sniffed. "Scullery maid is all I'm good for, yeah?"

Remus sighed. "We all have our Order duty--"

"Want to trade?"

Remus fell silent.

"Thought not."

"Sod the flaming greens," Remus said finally. "Let's just soak up the sun." He lay back, entwining their fingers; and, smiling, they both turned their faces to the sky.


	7. 200th Post Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to celebrate my 200th LJ post, 200 words/drabble.

 

**Two Hundred and Counting, for remeciel** (Remus/Sirius, PG)

 "One more, Moony! Just one more? Please?"

Remus tried desperately to avoid Sirius' kicked puppy-dog expression. "For Merlin's sake, Padfoot!" he snapped. "Don't you think that two hundred times is more than enough?"

"Can't help it, I'm hooked!"

"You can say that again," Remus muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Remus shrugged. "Listen, if you want to continue, that's fine but you'll have to do it without me. I have to meet Dumbledore--"

"It takes two people, Moony!" Sirius protested, reaching out towards him. "Can't be done with just one!"

Remus swatted his hand away. "I'm going to be late, Sirius!"

"Come on, you can't stop either and you know it!"

Remus hesitated. Oh sweet Merlin that was true; it was killing him to think of wrapping his cloak around his shoulders and stepping out into the chill January air when all he wanted was to shuck it and sit back down beside Sirius and--

"One more," Remus conceded. "Just. One. More."

Sirius grinned. "That's all I ask," he said happily. "Now where were we?"

"Here I think," Remus murmured, sitting down. They both picked up their cards, and began their 201st game of Exploding Snap.

 

 

**Balcony, for lyras** (Remus/Sirius, PG-13)

 Remus left midway through the Order meeting after Snape refused outright to supply his monthly dose of Wolfsbane, and was naught to be found.

Transforming to the dog to track him down, Sirius found him on the third floor balcony outside the master bedroom of Twelve Grimmauld Place. Remus leaned against the dented wrought-iron railing, staring glumly over the dingy London skyline.

"I thought I was the moody one," Sirius commented lightly after transforming back. "Running away from Snape?"

Remus, picking listlessly at the rusting metal, did not turn around. "Sometimes retreat is the better part of valour."

"Isn't that discretion?"

"Same thing."

Sirius shrugged. "So the greasy git won't do his job. You've survived without Wolfsbane before."

"It's easier--"

"And I'm here this time too, in case you forgot."

Remus did turn round at that, smiling tiredly. "Aye, there's that," he agreed.

"Good." Sirius felt the thrum of Remus' blood magic in his own veins, and shivered. "There are still a few hours before moonrise," he said, kneeling down to part the folds of his robe. "What say we do our own howling at the moon right now?"

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus groaned, letting Sirius nuzzle him anyway.

 

 

**Harbour Grace, for secondsilk** (Remus/Tonks, PG)

 After the war ended, Tonks disappeared from the Wizarding World.

In the hustle and bustle of post-celebrations, no one seemed to notice. Everyone realized she was gone only when she did not reply to Harry and Ginny's wedding invitation.

Several weeks later, Remus tracked Tonks to a small Newfoundland fishing village. Even then he almost missed her; she was good at hiding in plain sight. Only the brief shimmer in hair color, brown to pink and back again, gave her away one day when he stepped into the local library.

"You don't answer your mail, Tonks," he greeted her.

She looked up from reading, eyes wide in her pale face. "Go away, Remus," she whispered. "Please."

He grasped her hand. "I'm here to bring you home."

She tried to pull away. "No. I—I betrayed Harry. And you."

"That's not true."

"I'm a Wizarding pariah."

"I should be an outcast for what I did with Greyback. They'll forgive you too, you'll see." He gripped her hand tighter.

"Shove off."

"You don't have to hide here."

She shook her head. "This is my harbour of grace," she said. "I'm staying."

Remus stared at her, then nodded, and let her go.

 

 

**Exploding Snape, for minnow_53** (Remus/Sirius, PG)

 "Sirius, I'm back! Where are you? Got the curry!"

"In here!"

Entering the drawing room, Remus stopped short at the sight of Sirius sitting hunched at the desk.

"What's up?"

Sirius turned around, smiling brightly.

"I bought a Muggle computer, Remus!" He pointed to all the components with a flourish. "This is the monitor. This is the keyboard, this is a mouse, and this is the hard drive. Had to pay Dung a fortune to get it."

Remus nodded, bemused. "I'm sure. So what's on—the monitor?"

Sirius' grin approached that of a madman. "A game. Called 'Minesweeper.' You flag all the bombs or else."

"Or else what?" Remus said, squinting at the screen, wishing he had his glasses with him.

"The bombs explode."

Remus peered closer, then did a double-take. "Those—those aren't flags, Padfoot, those are little Snapes!"

"Brilliant, yeah? Charmed the flags. Watch!" He clicked on a bomb. All the Snapes dutifully exploded into showers of red sparks.

Remus slowly backed away. "How--long have you been playing?"

"Nine this morning. It's marvelously addictive." He turned back to the screen, starting another game.

"I'm sure it is," Remus mumbled, fleeing the room as quickly as possible.

 

 

**Spit and Polish, for aillil** (Remus/Sirius, PG)

 For replacing Snape's acne lotion with Beryl's Bloomers Insta-Wort, Sirius had to polish all the formal dinnerware in Hogwarts by hand.

Remus dropped by McGonagall's office after class, where Sirius was glumly rubbing Renewing Polish into blackened salad forks and rusted demitasse spoons.

"Look at this pile! Merlin, they've been saving some of this for hundreds of years!"

Remus surveyed the mountain of cutlery and pulled a spoon from the pile at random. He turned it over in his hands.

"That spoon is silver. Give it to me."

"You know, silver isn't really poisonous to werewolves. I can touch it, like this--"

"I'm not taking any chances, Moony. Give!"

"It's not! Watch--"

Remus stuck the silver spoon in his mouth.

And promptly began to choke.

Sirius leapt to his feet and pulled it out, but Remus still couldn't breathe. Remus' knees buckled. Before he could think, Sirius caught Remus and covered Remus' lips with his own.

It seemed to work, and Remus gasped. Breaking the seal, Sirius stared at Remus. "What the bloody hell--?"

Remus grinned wickedly. "Told you, just a myth, Padfoot. See you in the dorm." He sauntered out, leaving Sirius to glare at his retreating back.


	8. Moon's Feasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from the scarvesnhats prompts of October 6th (harvest moon) and 10th (Denise Levertov).

Some say the moon is made of cheese: congealed from the stomachs of the faultless lambs you dream of slaughtering during your month-long slumber.

Once, when you ran with your pack, it tasted red: of blood, of warm and yielding flesh. Of salt and bone between your teeth; the tang of iron on your tongue.

Now, alone, it tastes like blue: of mold, of old and grizzled tendon. Of the (dead) man they say lives there; of the (empty) shell you consumed this harvest night.

Still, bound by instinct, tonight you run. But though you hunt, nothing can slake your thirst.


	9. Motorcycle Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from a motorcycle photo prompt on sirius_remus100.

Before Sirius had his own motorbike, he kept pictures of them, cut from Muggle motorcycle magazines. He plastered them on his walls and Wizarding notebooks; he carried them, folded, in his pockets. Even after Sirius got his bike, while they were living in London, Remus often retrieved a wadded-up scrunch of paper from Sirius' jeans in the laundry.

Sirius resumed the habit after moving into Grimmauld Place. After Sirius fell through the Veil, Remus kept the last crinkled motorbike in the pocket of his robe. When he died, they found Remus with the picture still clutched in his hand.


	10. Harry Potter Haiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of haiku generated from the LJ Haiku meme.

1.  
In front of Remus,  
grip his palms flush against his  
hand warmly: Godspeed.

 

2.  
Brushing across, you  
tease the tangled strands of his  
letters, knowing that.

 

3.  
You set your tea down  
on the stone--the embers, the  
tension in his haste.

 

4.  
And Remus' breathing  
quickened in response, breath  
hitching in long cold.

 

5.  
Storm outside--naked  
underneath the cozy nest  
of bedclothes, and still.

 

6.  
Loyal all those years ago  
they were forging new boundaries  
of space and silence

 

7.  
(Mine, but yet not mine;  
random phrases playing like  
Moony and Padfoot.)

 

8.  
At twilight,  
even yellow and red  
make gray


End file.
